Malaikat
by Key Sakura
Summary: Kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto membuat keempat pemuda itu tidak bisa hidup tenang. Ketenangannya seakan lenyap seketika saat Sakura mulai mengacaukan kehidupan mereka. Gadis itu sangat merepotkan membuat keempat pemuda itu berkali-kali menyiapkan strategi untuk menghajar penyihir merah muda itu.


**Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story** **by Uchiha Keyra**

 **.**

 **Judul: Malaikat**

 **.**

 **Rating T**

 **.**

 **[Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **.**

 **Warning!!**

Miss-Typo(s), gaje, OOC, AU.

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Suara tangisan terdengar nyaring dari arah luar, tempat dimana Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru tinggal. Tepatnya seperti rumah kos. Mereka berempat menempati sebuah rumah milik keluarga Uchiha; keluarganya Sasuke dengan alasan rumah ini lebih dekat ke sekolahan mereka, selain itu orang tua mereka sudah kewalahan dengan sikap anak-anaknya yang begitu memusingkan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sering membuat onar di sekolah, bahkan luar sekolah, malas belajar dan malah sering membolos hanya untuk menghabiskan uang jajan.

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..."

Suara itu semakin terdengar nyaring, membuat Sasuke merinding ketakutan. Itu sebuah tangisan seorang wanita. Dan wanita macam apa yang menangis malam-malam begini? Di luar rumah.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar?" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap punduknya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Seperti suara tangisan." Jawab Sai yang juga mengusap punduknya.

"Jangan ... jangan ... itu hantu!" Teriak Naruto yang sontak memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Sasuke mengernyit dan mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Heh, berisik! Kalian pasti hanya menakut-nakutiku kan? Agar permainan ini berakhir?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil memainkan stick gamenya. Tentu saja Shika berpikiran seperti itu, karena dia menang terus selama bermain sejak sore tadi.

"Hei, coba kau dengarkan baik-baik!" Sasuke mengambil stick game yang Shika pegang.

"Ayo kita cek keluar!" Usul Sai.

"Kau berani?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sai. Oke jika dalam hal membuat kekacauan Naruto bisa maju paling depan tapi, kalau membuat kekacauannya dengan hantu Naruto tidak sanggup harus mati muda.

"Kau bercanda? Brandal seperti kita takut dengan hantu? Ayolah!" Lanjut Sai yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tiga temannya menatapnya berbinar takjub.

"Tapi kan, Brandal juga takut setan." Naruto bergidik saat tangisan itu kembali mendengungkan telinganya.

"Merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian mematikan layar TV dan bangkit mengikuti Sai menuju jendela depan.

Mereka berempat mengendap-endap berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk memastikan bahwa yang menangis bukanlah hantu. Pertama-tama, Sasuke membuka tirai jendela sedikit untuk mengintip keluar jendela.

"Awas Teme, aku juga mau lihat." Naruto sedikit menyeret Sasuke untuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau lihat itu? Ada wanita yang sedang menangis." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

"Jangan didekati, itu pasti setan!" Ucap Sai yang berada di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? itu setan." Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar manusia? Kan kasihan kalau tidak ditolong." Lanjut ucap Naruto.

Semua temannya meliriknya. Padahal tadi Naruto lah yang paling ketakutan. Dasar mata keranjang, setiap melihat perempuan selalu saja begitu, belum tentu itu benar-benar manusia, bagaimana jika itu hantu sungguhan biarkan saja si bodoh ini yang menjadi santapan utamanya.

Naruto berkedip berkali-kali melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru mendorong Naruto keluar untuk memastikan bahwa wanita yang menangis di depan rumahnya bukanlah hantu.

"Hei, kalian tega sekali!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu karena Sasuke menguncinya dari dalam.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lagi, dan Sasuke juga tidak membukakan pintunya. Akhirnya Naruto mendekati wanita itu dengan perasaan yang amat-sangat takut.

"P-Per-Per-Permisi," ucap Naruto terbata-bata Karena takut. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

"K-K-Kau, K-Kau manusia?" tanyanya, masih terbata-bata. Bodoh memang, kalau pun hantu masa harus bertanya seperti itu, sangat tidak sopan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, wanita itu menoleh dengan mata merahnya akibat menangis. Sontak Naruto terkejut dan terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kau hantu?!" Teriaknya beringsut mundur.

"A-Aku Sakura hiks ..." jawabnya sambil menangis.

Tapi, setelah Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik wajah gadis itu, dia sangatlah cantik dan ketakutan Naruto hilang seketika. Ia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan? Hantu secantik Sakura. Lagi pula gadis ini kasihan.

"Ku kira hantu, kau kenapa malam-malam begini menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tersesat hiks ..." jawabnya.

"Tersesat? Malam-malam begini?" Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di sini." Sakura hanya menunjukan sebuah poto dirinya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mengambil poto itu. Menatapnya dengan intens dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Panti asuhan?" Gumamnya. Sakura menganggukan kepala menyahuti gumaman Naruto.

"Kau, sebesar ini kau tersesat?" Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana gadis yang kira-kira berusia tujuh belas tahun ini tersesat dari panti asuhannya. Setidaknya dia mengingat jalan pulang kan?

"Aku lupa alamatnya di mana hiks ..." ucap Sakura, seperti tau apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

 _'Hm ... kasihan juga gadis ini, tidak mungkin ku biarkan dia sendirian di luar malam-malam begini.'_ batinnya. "Ada-ada saja. Sudah dewasa, alamat tempat tinggal mu saja lupa." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku takut!" Ucapnya.

Sementara itu.

Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela, berbisik-bisik membicarakan Naruto yang malah asik berbicara dengan wanita itu.

" _Bakka_! kenapa dia malah asik mengobrol?" Gerutu Sasuke keheranan dengan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Dasar mata keranjang!" Gerutu Sai.

"Ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan!" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Tidak lama setelah Itu Naruto pun membawa Sakura masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Naruto menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Sakura. Mulai dari Sakura yang tersesat dan akhirnya berada di depan rumah mereka.

Awalnya mereka menolak menerima Sakura berada di tempat mereka, tapi Sakura merengek minta belas kasihan karena tidak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana dan akhirnya Sasuke, selaku pemilik rumah pun mengijinkannya dengan catatan hanya satu minggu! Dan selama seminggu itu, Sakura harus mencari tempat tinggalnya sendirian karena Sasuke, Sai, maupun Shikamaru tidak berniat membantu gadis itu terkecuali Naruto. Ya, itupun sebatas kasihan.

 _Hari pertama_

Sakura sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berempat, ceritanya Sakura membuatkan nasi goreng untuk mereka tapi, yang terjadi malah sangat buruk untuk dapurnya. Nasi gorengnya enak tapi dapur mereka hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Kau!" Geram Sasuke. "Bersihkan semua ini, atau kau pergi dari rumah ini!" Bentaknya. Sorot matanya tajam penuh amarah menatap Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca dan detik berikutnya mulai menangis karena bentakan Sasuke tadi.

"Astagah Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sai datar seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Merepotkan!" Gumam Shika yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi menuju motor sportnya. Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan setelah Sakura diam, pemuda pirang itu menyuruhnya membereskan dapur karena kalau tidak rapi juga, saat mereka kembali nanti Sasuke pasti akan benar-benar mengusirnya.

 _Hari kedua_

Seperti kemarin, pagi ini juga Sakura sudah menghancurkan dapur dengan alasan membuat _sandwich_. Bahan makanan berserakan di mana-mana dan memang benar, beberapa _sandwich_ sudah tersedia di atas meja. Entah mereka harus bersyukur atau harus menganggapnya sebuah kutukan. Ini benar-benar mengganggu sehingga di leher Sasuke sudah tergantung tulisan ' _Awas Sasuke galak.'_

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau merakit bom atom dan hancurkan rumah ini." Celetuk Sai seenak jidat. Dia juga sudah kesal dengan kelakuan gadis merah muda pengganggu ini. Selama dua hari dia bersama mereka, ketenangan seakan-akan menghilang di telan kebisingan yang dibuat olehnya.

Sakura manyun menanggapi ucapan Sai. "Aku hanya membantu kalian kau tau." Ucapnya nyaring seolah tak terima dengan setiap tuduhan yang menyebutnya ' _pengganggu_.'

Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru terus saja menyalahkan Naruto atas kekacauan yang terjadi pada tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Oke, ini baru dua hari mereka harus sabar. Sakura hanya seorang gadis panti asuhan.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa sabar? Saat gadis merah muda itu mengekori Shikamaru menuju motornya. Sedangkan temannya yang lain sudah menaiki motornya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shika saat melihat Sakura berada di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin ikut!" Ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang manja pada ibunya.

"Apa?" Teriak Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Hei! Kita ini mau kesekolah, untuk apa kau ikut?" Ucap Shika tak percaya. Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkannya sekarang.

"Aku mau ikut..." ucapnya lagi mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap meledakkan tangisan ultra sonic nya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan menatap ketiga temannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Sai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawuran kita?" Ucap Naruto berbisik dan akhirnya Shikamaru berdecak kesal seraya mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu.

Mereka berempat sudah melaju cepat meninggalkan rumah, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shika dan Sakura di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru berdecak kesal mengingat gadis merah muda ini mulai merepotkannya.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan mereka dan berakhir di depan sebuah gedung tua. Sakura terheran kenapa mereka berhenti di sini? Bukan kah tujuan mereka adalah sekolah?

"Ini bukan sekolah." Ucap Sakura. Kemudian turun dari motor.

"Heh bom atom, diamlah!" Ucap Sai ketus.

"Kau diam di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Naruto dan hanya mendapatkan anggukkan patuh dari Sakura.

Beberapa orang datang dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari jumlah mereka. Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh orang yang membawa peralatan seperti tongkat _baseball_ , balok kayu, dan senjata tajam. Membuat Sakura begidik ngeri. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Perang?

"Ah, seharusnya ini mudah untukmu Uchiha. Mengingat kau adalah anak orang kaya, seharusnya kau ganti rugi saja atas kehancuran markas kami." Ucap pria berambut merah menyala dengan tato yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Cih, aku tidak suka membuang uangku untuk hal yang tidak penting dan tidak menarik seperti markasmu." Naruto, Sai dan Shika tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Ah, mereka ingat benar saat itu. Hanya karena Karin (pacar Sasuke) direbut oleh pemimpin geng Sabaku dari sekolah suna. Sasuke nekat menabrakkan mobil sportnya pada markas Sabaku. Tentu saja di bantu oleh ketiga temannya sehingga tempat itu hancur dan rata dengan reruntuhan. Tentunya mobil Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya pun hancur, sayang sekali kekacauan itu menyebabkan satu nyawa seorang gadis melayang. Kasusnya ditutup, dengan kekayaan seorang Uchiha, mereka tidak ingin putranya terlibat hal kriminal seperti pembuhunan. Walalupun tifak di sengaja. Sebuah nyawa tidaklah berharga di banding harga diri konglomerat itu dan membuat polisi menghentikan penyelidikan mengenai korban itu. Tapi itu tidak membuat keempat berandal itu tetap nyaman, kejadian itu juga yang menyebabkan mereka harus tinggal bersama di rumah Uchiha. Sebenarnya mereka diasingkan oleh keluarganya di sana. Mengingat Sasuke yang menjadi dalang utama, dan mengharuskannya bertanggung jawab sehingga sebuah rumah Uchiha yang lain lah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis di belakangmu itu boleh juga." Ucap si merah sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Keparat!" Teriak Sasuke dan mereka mulai baku hantam di tempat itu. Kelompok Sasuke bertarung tanpa bantuan alat, mereka cukup ahli dalam hal bela diri. Tidak perlu takut 'kan? Jika sudah menjadi pemegang obi hitam. Sakura panik dan dengan bodohnya malah masuk kedalam pertarungan sengit antara Suna dan Konoha itu. Beberapa orang terjatuh oleh kelompok Sasuke, bahkan ada yang terluka parah.

 **Buagh!**

 **Bukk!**

 **Brakk!**

 **Prang!**

Sai terhuyung ketika seseorang memukulnya dari belakang. Tapi, ilmu bela diri yang Sai miliki tak membuatnya kecewa. Sai segera bangkit dan menghajar orang yang memukulnya tadi hingga terpental dengan Satu tendangan.

Akh!!

Semua orang sudah terjatuh, Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto celingukan saat menyadari si merah tidak ada disana.

"Gaara!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tolong aku!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah berada di tangan Gaara. Pria bertato _Ai_ di dahinya itu menjepit leher Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Gadismu, milikku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba...

 **Buagh!**

Gaara terjatuh saat Shikamaru memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia temukan.

"Ah, merepotkan." Sakura berbalik dan memeluk Shikamaru sambil menangis. Shikamaru hanya nyengir tak mengerti, ayolah! Shika tidak terbiasa dengan seorang gadis. Baginya gadis itu merepotkan. Dan benar! Gadis yang satu ini juga sangat medepotkan.

Lagi, Sakura dapat ceramahan dari keempat pria itu dan Sakura mengabaikannya karena saat ini Sakura sedang mengobati mereka.

"Jangan pernah ikut dengan kami lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil meringis saat Sakura menekankan kapas di pelipisnya yang terluka.

"Aku lebih rela kau menghancurkan rumahku daripada menghancurkan kesenanganku." Dengus Sasuke.

"Heh bom atom. Tindakanmu tadi itu berbahaya." Lanjut Sai.

"Dan kalian! Tindakan kalian itu juga berbahaya. Selain kalian akan melukai orang lain, kalian juga akan melukai diri kalian sendiri. Syukur-syukur jika kalian hanya babak belur seperti ini, bagaimana jika kalian mati? Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada orang tua kalian yang sudah membiayai hidup kalian semewah ini." Sakura mulai nyerocos dengan khotbah no jutsu miliknya.

Shikamaru memasukan potongan apel kemulut Sakura sehingga Sakura terdiam dan mengunyah apel itu.

"Berisik, kami tidak butuh ceramahan mu." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Sakura diikuti ketiga temannya.

 _Hari ketiga_.

Oke mereka mulai terbiasa dengan dapur yang mulai hancur tapi, kali ini gadis itu mulai dengan ceramahnya karena kejadian kemarin. Dan lagi, kali ini Shikamaru memasukkan sepotong roti kemulut gadis itu sehingga membuatnya terdiam dan merekapun pergi menuju sekolah.

Sakura tidak ingin ikut hari ini, ia cukup trauma dengan kejadian kemarin dan itu sangat berbahaya untuknya.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang, dan keempat brandal itu sudah tiba di kediamannya. Apalagi yang mereka dapat hari ini? Sasuke berteriak keras dari dalam kamarnya sehingga menyebabkan gempa bumi berkekuatan enam skala ritcher. Sakura menutup telinganya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Berisik!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau!" Kebiasaan Sasuke sat menggeram kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar ku?" Ucapnya mulai marah.

"Aa ..." belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu. Shikamaru, Sai, dan Naruto datang ke kamar Sasuke bersamaan.

"SAKURA!!" Teriaknya bersamaan. Lagi. Sakura nyengir, dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya ini akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"He, itu ..."

"Dimana kertas ulanganku?" Lanjut Sai.

"Aa... nilai kalian sangat buruk. Kudengar ini sudah dekat dengan ujian semester seharuanya kalian belajar." Ucap Sakura bersedekap. Wajah tanpa dosanya membuat mereka berempat kesal. Tau apa gadis panti asuhan mengenai ujian, seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura mencari masalah dengan mereka.

"Kau seharusnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumahku!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku masih memiliki empat hari sebelum pulang. Dan kalian harus belajar selama aku ada di disini." Ucap Sakura tak mau dibantah.

"Heh bom atom, kau siapa? Berani-beraninya memerintah kami." Sai mulai memanas dengan sikap Sakura yang membuatnya ingin menghajar gadis itu.

"Aku hanya seorang yang menumpang tinggal, dan aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau keburukan. Jadi, kalian harus belajar atau aku akan mengganggu kalian seumur hidup." Sakura masih bersedekap dengan keangkuhannya.

 _ **Damn!** _

Gadis itu berhasil membuat keempat pemuda yang tadi marah-marah terdiam. Ancamannya sangat menakutkan, membayangkan gadis itu mengganggu mereka seumur hidup sepeti membayangkan kiamat. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa kekuasaannya di ambil alih begini? Dan gadis sialan itu? Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas. Oke empat hari lagi.

Sederet meja lipat dan buku sudah siap lengkap dengan para brandalan. Dan gadis merah muda sialan itu berjalan mondar-mandir memegangi sebuah tongkat _baseball_ sambil bolak balik di depan mereka seperti guru killer.

"Ayo belajar!" Teriak Sakura saat Shikamaru malas-malasan mengerjakan soal yang berada di bukunya.

' _Aku ingin segera terbebas dari penyihir merah muda ini.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

Dua jam berlalu dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sakura tersenyum puas saat semua tugas yang mereka kerjakan terjawab dengan benar semua. Ini mungkin karena Sakura yang terlalu keras pada mereka. Setiap buku yang mereka berikan ada jawaban salah di dalamnya. Sakura langsung memberikan pukulan di kepala mereka menggunakan tingkat baseball dan menyuruh mereka mengulanginya lagi. Dan mereka patut takjub untuk hal ini, gadis itu benar-benar jenius di usianya yang terbilang muda, hanya beda satu tahun di bawah mereka.

 _Hari keempat._

Dapur berantakan, Sudah terbiasa. Ocehan si penyihir merah muda, juga mulai terbiasa. Dan mereka berempat masih merutuki kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Pulang tepat waktu!" Teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya keempat brandal itu menghilang.

Semuanya terasa begitu mudah saat gadis itu mulai berkuasa, jam belajar yang teratur, jam makan yang teratur dan jam tidur yang teratur semuanya kini mulai berjalan sesuai jadwal manusia normal pada umumnya.

 _Hari kelima_

Seperti biasa, sarapan mulai teratur sekarang dengan sederet jadwal yang Sakura buat seenak jidat di rumah mereka sendiri. Pagi-pagi, Sarapan bersama. Pulang sekolah, makan siang dan istirahat. Malam hari, makan malam kemudian belajar bersama, dan setelah itu kembali beriatirahat. Tidak ada tawuran lagi, yang pulang membawa luka akan Sakura hukum tidak diberi makan malam. Dan tidak ada keluar malam.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan keempat brandalan itu, semakin hari mulai semakin luluh pada Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke yang tadinya sangat marah dan membencinya kini mulai menerimanya dan bersikap cukup baik. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Sai, meskipun Sai masih memanggilnya bom atom. Dan Naruto, tidak ada masalah dengan pemuda itu sejak awal.

"Sakura, cepatlah aku kami sudah lapar." Lima hari bersama penyihir cantik ini membuat mereka cukup berubah dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Cara Sakura mendidik mereka seperti di sebuah asrama militer. Entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan sehingga keempat brandalan ini dapat dengan cepat menerima kehadirannya dan segala peraturannya.

"Ini." Sakura tersenyum saat menghidangkan mie goreng buatannya sendiri. Setelah menghidangkannya Sakura pun ikut bergabung makan bersama mereka. "Bagaiman?" Tanyanya.

"Wah! Mie goreng buatan bom atom sangat lezat!" Teriak Sai sambil menyuapkan mie kemulutnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Gerutu Sakura. Dan semuanya pun tertawa bersama-sama. Makan malam kali ini terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Seperti mereka benar-benar memiliki keluarga baru dengan kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah mereka.

 _Hari keenam_.

Dapur sudah tidak berantakan, kediaman Uchiha itu juga sangat rapi. Sakura akan langsung marah jika ada salah satu dari mereka menyimpan barangnya sembarangan. Bahkan sekarang, setelah bermain game pun mereka akan langsung membereskannya tanpa perintah. Padahal gadis itulah yang pertamakaki membuat kekacauan di dapur mereka tapi sekarang, kekacauan itu berubah menjadi kerapihan.

"Ah, kalian sangat manis saat patuh seperti ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja lipat memandangi keempat brandalan itu.

"Ah, bahkan kau lebih mengerikan dari ibunya Teme." Sahut Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah menyihir kami." Ucap Shika, menatap tajam emerald Sakura menelisik. Tatapan gadis itu ... benar-benar mengerikan. Tatapannya tidak setajam onix Sasuke, justru cenderung seperti tatapan kosong yang sangat mengerikan.

"Simpan saja kata-kata tak bergunamu itu. Kalian sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya bersikap dewasa." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mendengus. Bahkan usia Sakura lebih muda dari mereka.

"Baiklah! Mama Saku." Ucap mereka bersamaan dan lagi, mereka tertawa bersama malam ini. Sekarang malam-malam mereka dipenuhi tawa bahagia karena kehadiran penyihir ini. Atau ... malaikat?

 _Hari ketujuh_

Dapur bersih sepeti biasanya. Kadang mereka merindukan dapur yang berantakan. Ocehan Sakura? Oke seperti biasanya. Jangan pulang telat, tidak ada tawuran dan tidak ada keluyuran atau membolos. Mereka sudah hafal dan terbiasa dengan peraturan itu. Tapi rengekan manja ingin ikut kesekolahnya sudah hilang sekarang. Mungkin dia trauma dengan tawuran saat itu. Dan mereka mulai merindukan keanehan gadis itu yang mulai menghilang satu per satu.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam seperti biasanya dan yang Sakura hidangkan kali ini cukup banyak, seperti makanan special.

"Woah! Banyak sekali!" Seru Naruto saat melihat begitu banyak makanan enak terhidang di meja makan.

"Besok kalian ujian kan? Jadi kalian harus makan yang banyak malam ini, dan belajar dengan giat untuk ujian besok." Sakura tersenyum dan tiba-tiba empat brandal itu menghampirinya bergantian mencium pipi Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura tersipu malu dan kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan merekapun memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Setelah merasa cukup dengan asupan untuk perutnya. Bahkan tanpa perintah Sakura pun mereka berempat sudah sibuk berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan ini. Sakura berhasil merubah mereka.

 _Hari kedelapan_

Sarapan sudah tersedia, tapi tidak ada Sakura di sana. Dapur terlihat bersih dan rapih, mereka mulai merindukan dapurnya yang berantakan sekarang. Pagi ini begitu berbeda, tidak ada ocehan atau larangan gadis itu, bahkan tidak ada yang menyemangati mereka karena akan ujian hari ini. Keempat brandal itu bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya gadis merah muda itu. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti dia sudah berada di rumah.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore hari. Keempat brandal itu pulang dengan wajah yang gembira. Nilai mereka sangat bagus bahkan lebih dari sekedar bagus. Ini pertamakalinya mereka mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Mereka silih berganti memanggil nama gadis itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan mereka sudah menggeledah seluruh rumah Uchiha itu dan Sakura tidak ada di sana. Makan siang pun , yang biasanya sudah tersedia kini tidak ada. Raut wajah bahagia mereka berubah menjadi sedih dan rasa kehilangan.

"Sakura tidak ada." Ucap Naruto menunduk lesu.

"Apa kita melewatkan sesuatu?" Shikamaru melirik Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Kau memberinya waktu tujuh hari Teme." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke diikuti dua teman lainnya yang juga menatap Sasuke.

"Apa dia kembali ke panti?" Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju kamar yang selama ini Sakura tempati. Membuka beberapa laci yang ada di sana untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan foto gadis itu dengan nama panti asuhan Suna di belakangnya. Sasuke segera membuka _google map_ untuk mencari tempat itu dan akhirnya ketemu. Mereka berempat bergegas menuju panti asuhan Suna.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama merekapun telah sampai di panti asuhan yang menjadi tujuannya. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain, tertawa, dan berlarian di sana. Senyum mereka mengembang melihat pemandangan itu. Apa Sakura juga sebahagia anak-anak itu?

"Maaf kalian siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang.

"Kami ..." Mereka berempat saling melirik dan berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat kepala panti.

"Kami mencari gadis ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah foto pada kepala panti itu, kemudian di ambilnya.

"Ah, Sakura." Ucapnya tersenyum. Keempat pemuda itu juga tersenyum lega melihat kepala panti itu. Mereka datang ke tempat yang benar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja! Dia putri kami, gadis yang sangat baik dan ramah. Gadis jenius kami." ucapnya sambil memandangi poto itu dengan seksama tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Kalian dapat foto ini dari mana?" Tanyanya.

"Sakura yang membawanya." Jawab Shika datar.

"Sakura? Kapan?" Kepala panti itu mengerutkan keningnya tak yakin.

"Iya Sakura. Kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu." Ucap Naruto.

"T-Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Ucapanya terkejut kemudian ia mengambil sebuah album foto dan membukanya. "Kau yakin? Gadis ini menemui kalian satu minggu yang lalu?" Kepala panti itu menunjuk poto Sakura yang lain, memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah salah.

"Benar! Gadis dengan rambut merah muda ini." Tegas Sasuke. "Bahkan dia mengajarkan banyak hal pada kami selama satu minggu ini, sehingga kami mendapatkan nilai sempurna pertama kami." Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas ulangannya dan menunjukannya pada kepala panti itu. Kemudian Naruto pun mulai menceritakan awal mula pertemuan mereka dengan Sakura hingga sederet peraturan yang ia buat dan menjadikan prilaku mereka lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Wanita itu terdiam, matanya terbelalak berkaca-kaca dan mulai mengalirkan air mata. Wanita itu terduduk lemas di atas kursinya dan mulai menangis sesegukan.

"Di mana Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sasuke mulai bertanya dengan tak sabar. Sedangkan yang lainnya terdiam kebingungan melihat wanita itu.

"Sakuraku..." Lirihnya di sela isakan tangisnya.

"Jawab aku! Dimana Sakura?!" Bentak Sai menimpali teriakan Sasuke tadi.

"Gadis itu ... dia meninggal satu bulan yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan." Ucapnya masih terisak.

"Apa? Meninggal? Satu bulan lalu? Kau bercanda?!" Bentak Shikamaru seraya menggeprak meja kepala panti itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Kemarin malam dia masih ada bersama kami." Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mulai seperti orang kesetanan.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat kabar lama (koran) dari laci mejanya dan menunjukan sesuatu pada keempat pemuda itu.

"Lihat ini!" Wanita itu menunjuk koran itu. "Dia Sakura. Gadisku yang malang, saat itu Sakura sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli obat untuk adik-adik asuhnya yang sakit. Namun saat ia berada di dekat sebuah gedung tua saat menunggu bus lewat, empat mobil mewah tiba-tiba saja menerjang gedung yang berada di dekatnya itu hingga rubuh, dan Sakuraku yang malang tertimbun reruntuhan gedung itu karena tidak sempat menghindar. Beberapa hari setelah kematian Sakura, kasusnya di tutup dengan alasan kecelakaan biasa akibat gedung yang sudah tua mulai runtuh. Aku yakin, Sakura tidak tenang karena pelakunya tidak tertangkap. Mereka orang kaya bisa seenaknya menganggap sebuah nyawa orang miskin seperti kami tidak berharga." Kepala panti itu menceritakan kejadian detail detik-detik Sakura meninggal dengan tangisan pilunya. Dia mengaku kalau dia melihatnya dari CCTV.

"Apa?" Mereka semua terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa berkata 'bukan, sekarang. Foto di halaman utama koran itu sudah jelas wajah Sakura yang penuh luka. Seperti ribuan anak panah yang menancap di jantung mereka. Begitu terasa sakit dan perih. Ini salah mereka. Mereka yang menghancurkan gedung itu. Mereka yang membuat Sakura menemui ajalnya dan Sakura, gadis itu datang dengan sejuta kebaikan mengantarkan mereka kejalan yang lurus dan benar. Gadis itu seperti malaikat yang tuhan kirim untuk memperbaiki keburukan mereka sehingga tidak ada lagi Sakura berikutnya.

Kepala panti itu mengantarkan mereka berempat ke pemakaman Sakura. Makamnya sudah di penuhi rumput hijau yang terurus rapi, dengan batu nisan hitam bertuliskan Sakura Haruno. Mereka berempat menangis sesegukan di atas nisan Sakura. Melupakan bahwa mereka adalah anak brandalan, melupakan bahwa mereka adalah laki-laki kuat, dan menumpahkan segala kesedihan, dan rasa sakit akan kehilangan malaikat mereka.

"Sakura! Lihat, kami mendapatkan nulai sempurna." Naruto terisak seraya menyimpan lebaran kertas ulangan di atas makam gadis merah muda itu.

"Kami, janji, kami akan menjadi anak yang baik." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menaburkan bunga di atas makamnya. Dia juga menangis.

"Kami akan menjadi seperti yang kau mau." Kini Sasuke mengecup batu nisan itu.

"Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Sambung Sai tersenyum pahit seraya mengusap batu nisan Sakura. Air matanya belum mengering membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba, tak ada makanan di atas meja dan keempat pemuda itu sudah bersiap dengan piring dan sedok serta sendok garpunya berharap Sakura masih ada dan menghidangkan makan malam seperti biasanya untuk mereka. Mereka hanya memandangi meja kosong itu dalam keheningan beberapa jam, kemudian saling melirik dan mereka mengangguk, menandakan sebuah keputusan besar telah mereka ambil.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, keempat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, meminta maaf kepada orang tuanya dan menjadi anak baik yang bisa dibanggakan orang tuanya seperti yang Sakura inginkan. Gadis itu membawa banyak perubahan pada kehidupan mereka. Keempat pemuda itu sudah menjadi lebih baik sekarang dan mereka juga memutuskan untuk menjadi donatur panti asuhan Suna. Sakura juga pasti akan bangga melihat mereka dari atas sana dan mau memaafkan mereka atas kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

Angin malam sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh empat pemuda yang tengah berbaring menatap langit yang bertabur bintang di atap mansion Nara.

"Aku tau, dia masih mengawasi kita." Naruto menunjuk sebuah bintang yang paling terang. Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

" _K-K-Kau, K-Kau manusia?"_

 _"A-Aku Sakura hiks ..."_

Emeraldnya yang berkilau begitu meneduhkan.

"Dia tetap ada bersama kita. Di sini." Sasuke memegang dadanya dan tersenyum. Sasuke masih ingat dengan tangisan ultra sonic nya.

 _"Kau! bersihkan semua ini, atau kau pergi dari rumah ini!"_

 _"Huwaaaa!!"_

Tangisan itu yang menyadarkannya, bahwa menyakiti orang lain itu tidak keren. Seperti halnya tawuran yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Aku merindukannya." Ucap Sai. Sai masih ingat dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut karena kesal.

 _"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau merakit bom atom dan hancurkan rumah ini."_

 _"Aku hanya membantu kalian kau tau."_

Ah, gadis itu benar. Dia membantu mereka keluar dari lembah hitam. Kekayaan yang mereka miliki tidak menjamin kesuksesan mereka di masa depan jika mereka terus bermalas-malasan.

"Aku juga." Sahut Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih ingat rengekan manjanya yang merepotkan.

 _"Hei! Kita ini mau kesekolah, untuk apa kau ikut?"_

 _"Aku mau ikut..."_

Rengekan yang akan selalu Shikamaru rindukan. Dan rengekan itu, adalah rengekan pertama yang tidak pernah merepotkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba siluwet merah muda melesat cepat melintas di atas mereka. Mata mereka membulat saat sosok Sakura namun bersayap sempat tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi kilauan bintang di langit.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk sambil menunjuk langit.

"Aku lihat." Sahut Shikamaru datar. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan pemandangan tadi.

"Itu dia 'kan?" Kini Sai yang menhyahuti ucapan temannya yang lain.

"Hm..." Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berempat masih menatap langit dengan seksama, tidak lama kemudian mereka saling melirik dan tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa bersama seraya melompat-lompat karena senang.

Mereka benar! Sakura selalu ada mengawasi mereka untuk tetap berbuat baik. Dan Sakura, tetap akan berada di hati mereka. Menjadi alarm pengingat agar mereka menjadi malaikat untuk orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan mereka.

 _'Sakura ... malaikat kami.'_

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _An_

 _Fict yang udah tersimpan lama akhirnya keyra publish juga._

 _Semoga selalu terhibur dan semoga suka. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya._

 _See u_

 _15 September 2018_


End file.
